The Assassin
by sincereivory
Summary: They didn't know her for who she truly was. And she was keeping it that way. Lucy Heartfilia was always a cheerful, loving person. But little did everyone know what lay under that well-crafted mask.


They didn't know her for who she truly was. And she was keeping it that way. Lucy Heartfilia was always a cheerful, loving person. But little did everyone know what lay under that well-crafted mask.

Lucy ran through the dark streets of Magnolia, hurrying back to her home so she didn't get caught. Natsu would ask her where she was if she was late, and she didn't feel like lying today. She quickened her pace, fully aware that she was nearing her home. When she passed the bridge near her house, she leapt with all of her might, and landed on the window sill that Natsu uses.

Climbing in, she quickly slipped into the bathroom and started a bath. Stripping, she sighed as she sank into the water.

"Luce? Is that you?" Natsu called sleepily.

"Yeah, it is. I'll be right out. I just couldn't sleep and felt like a bath." She sank further into the water, and surged back up out of the tub suddenly.

Drying off, she changed into her pajamas and tip-toed into her bedroom. Natsu was sleeping soundly, apparently not that concerned about Lucy. She giggled quietly and pulled the covers over her. Snuggling into Natsu, she soon let sleep overcome her.

The sun slowly filtered through her curtains, disturbing Lucy. She scrunched her nose and furrowed her brows. Flipping over, she buried her face in her pillow.

"Lucy, wake up. We need to go to the guild now." A voice said above her.

Lucy groaned.

"Lucy! Now!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Lucy moved around in her bed. Finally she rose. And promptly yawned. She looked to see who woke her, and immediately winced.

"Erza, how nice to see you this early in the morning." She awkwardly laughed, and got off the bed.

"Lucy, we don't have time for this. Get moving, NOW!"

"A-aye sir!"

When they arrived at the guild, it was in chaos. Everyone was running around, in a panic.

"Erza, what's going on? Why is everyone so panicked?

Erza was about to explain, but was cut off by the Master.

"Brats! Listen up! The killer has struck again! This time they killed the Lord of Messinguire, Alastair Caldwell! The council is sending out requests, and this is an S-Class mission! So get your heads straight. We'll deal with it!"

The guild was a bit calmer after that. After about an hour, they were completely back to normal.

"Hey Mira! Can I get a smoothie?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

"Sure! Coming right up!" Mira smiled back, giggling.

Lucy turned to survey the guild. They were causing a ruckus as usual, and Lucy smiled at them.

"Lushy, what's with the creepy smile?" Happy said, munching on a fish.

Lucy lost her smile and glared at the cat. "Shut it cat."

Happy went on mumbling after that.

"Hey Luce! Do you want to go on a mission?! It is to destroy some mirror in Oshibana!" Natsu said, all excited.

"Sure! Let me pack my bags!"

As Lucy was packing, something in her bag gleamed, looking oddly like a sword. Black apparel peaked out from under the brightly colored skirts and shirts. Lucy folded a shirt, and jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Shoving the shirts in her bag, the sword and the black clothes disappeared.

"Hey Natsu! I'm just finishing packing!"

"Great! Demon Lady and Ice Prick are coming too." He said with his signature grin.

"You mean Erza and Gray?"

"That's what I said, right?"

"Sure," Lucy sweat-dropped.

As they walked out, Natsu started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lucy said, irritated.

"Just thinking about something that happened."

"What happened?"

"I had a daydream of Gray face-planting."

"Oh, that's nice."

As soon as they boarded the train, Natsu pretty much collapsed in the seat.

"Luuuuushyyy, help meeee." Natsu groaned.

"Ah, I don't think I can."

"Wwwwwhhhhhyyyyy not? Blegh." Natsu was in a worse condition than all of the other times. For some reason, his motion sickness had just gotten worse.

"Because I can't cure motion sickness. Wendy will help you when we get back from our mission." Lucy giggled. Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt halt.

Natsu jumped up. "I'M ALIVE! What's going on?"

The train car started shaking, and suddenly they heard an explosion.

Jumping up, they ran to where it happened. Bodies were strewn everywhere, and thankfully everyone looked to be not that badly injured. In the middle of it all, in a shadow, was a mage.

"Hey! Who are you and what do you think you're doing?!" Natsu yelled, all flames.

The figure chuckled and walked out of the shadow. Coming into existence, a man appeared. They wore a black jacket over a grey sweatshirt, black work-out pants, and swanky shoes. The mage was about 5', and has rich brown hair that fell to his eyebrows. A smirk adorned his face, and one of his eyebrows was raised.

"Who are you?" Lucy inquired.

"I am Cael. I am here to collect a Lucy Heartfilia." Cael said with a sly smile.

"I'm her why do you want me… wait." Lucy's eyes widened. The clothes, the shoes, the height. This was someone she didn't want Natsu to know about.

Cael smirked.

"I'll come with you. Natsu, just give us five minutes. I'll be back." Lucy said with a gentle smile.

"Lucy Lucy. I can't believe that you forgot me. It's been so long." Cael said, still smirking.

"Cael, I don't work for you anymore. What do you want? I am already on a job, so I can't take one."

"Tanner just wants his best girl back." Cael leered.

"It isn't like that anymore and you know it. I don't deal with you guys anymore."

"Oh, hun, once you are with us, you can't get out. He wants you back. This gig is big. _20,000,000 J_ for this one."

"The one I am working is _10,000,000 J_, half of that. I don't need the extra money right now."

"Tanner is ready when you are. The number is the same, at least it is for you." Cael faded into the shadows, and Lucy scoffed.

_That was close. _Lucy sighed inwardly. Walking away, her hair waved in a wind that no one else felt. She looked up, and smiled sadly. It was almost time.


End file.
